


You Just Break Down (Waiting On Some Sign)

by becauseitrustyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post 3x05, spoilers for 3x05 "Frayed"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitrustyou/pseuds/becauseitrustyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense. The way that Isaac had flipped when he’d heard Scott wasn't healing. The way that, more than once, Scott was the only one who could snap Isaac out of his rage. The way he’d looked up at Scott after hitting Ethan, like Scott was the only person in the crowd surrounding him. Hell, like he was the only person in the world.<br/>(How the bus ride home could've gone if Scott was seated next to Isaac instead of Allison.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Break Down (Waiting On Some Sign)

“That was really _really_ stupid you know.”

Scott sat next to Isaac in the back of the packed and, despite all of the efforts to clean up Jared’s puke, foul smelling bus. Scott was surprised that Coach hadn’t demanded Isaac not leave his sight or send him home in a police car instead of the school bus after beating the shit out of Ethan in front of the whole cross country team. He supposed Coach thought Scott could manage Isaac as best as anyone could. Scott didn’t quite understand why, but he was right.

“I expected more from you,” Scott said. Isaac was slouched over next to him, as if he didn’t give a care in the world. His hand had already healed from repeatedly pummeling it into Ethan’s jaw, but there was still some blood stained on it that Isaac hadn’t bothered to wipe off. Scott wished he had. “I understood it coming from Boyd, but I expected _you_ to control yourself.”

Scott had been saying the same thing for about an hour now, and had yet to get a response out of Isaac. Instead, he just sat next to Scott silently, refusing to bring his blue eyes to Scott’s own.

“Guess I couldn’t stand the idea of you being hurt,” Isaac huffed. “Sorry for caring.” He didn’t look over at Scott as he talked, but Scott could see his mouth was set in a hard line and rings were appearing underneath his eyes. He looked exhausted, which made since, since they’d been out all night fighting the alpha pack. Only to end up losing much more than a fight.

Scott sighed and turned to face Isaac. “I’m sorry,” he said, and he really was. He felt that Derek’s death was his fault, as if he might as well have pushed him over the edge himself. “I’m not mad about you caring, I get that you do. And I’m not mad about you wanting to beat Ethan’s face in, trust me, I want to, too. I just don’t get why you suddenly lost control.”

Scott saw the side of Isaac’s mouth quirk up, but there was no happiness in the smirk. Just a snarky, sarcastic undertone. “Isaac, talk to me, please.”

Isaac ignored him, his arms crossed over his chest. His cheeks were still flushed from the fight with Ethan, and his eyes seemed to be endless azure pits. He didn’t look upset or angry or sad. He just looked numb, which made Scott that much more worried.

“I’m sorry,” he found himself repeating. “I don’t know what to say or how to make this any better, I mean Derek’s dead we can’t just... Jesus, Isaac will you just talk to me?”

Isaac finally looked up to Scott, and he saw that his blue eyes didn’t look so numb anymore. They looked broken. “What do you want me to say, Scott? That I’m sorry I care too much about you?”

Scott flinched, as if Isaac had reached out and slapped him. “No... I didn’t even think that’s why you did what you did–”

“Well it is,” Isaac cut him off. “You’re right. I was fine before, when it was just Derek. Well I sure as hell wasn’t fine, but you know what I mean. I was under control. The second Stiles told me you weren’t healing I lost it.”

“But, why?” Scott asked. He knew Isaac cared for him, they naturally cared for each other. They’d become close friends – close enough that Scott had let him stay with him, for Christ’s sake. But that still didn’t explain–

“Because,” Isaac said, his voice barely a whisper. Scott was almost sure it was because he didn’t want anyone else to hear what he was about to say. “Because I love you.”

Isaac turned away the second the words escaped his mouth, not able to see Scott’s jaw practically hit the floor. The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense. The way that Isaac had flipped when he’d heard Scott wasn’t healing. The way that, more than once, Scott was the only one who could snap Isaac out of his rage. The way he’d looked up at Scott after hitting Ethan, like Scott was the only person in the crowd surrounding him. Hell, like he was the only person in the _world_.

“You- you can’t just say something like that and turn away,” Scott stuttered as quickly as he could.

“Why?” Isaac said, vulnerability in his voice. “It’s not like you were going to say it back.”

“But I do,” Scott said. It took him a moment to realize what he’d said didn’t really make any sense, and he tried to recover. “I mean, I do love you.”

Isaac slowly turned his head to look at Scott. He almost looked... scared. But he had no reason to be afraid of Scott, none at all. _Maybe he’s afraid of what you’ll say you idiot_ , he thought. _Maybe he’s afraid you’re lying._

“I mean it, I love you,” Scott said, and he knew it was true. He had known for a while to be honest. But he’d thought it was just something he could shrug off, something that didn’t matter because there was no way in hell that Isaac would ever feel, or at least admit to feeling the same way. He was wrong.

Isaac swallowed and sat up slightly, making him taller than Scott in the seat of the bus. Scott was suddenly aware of how close he was to Isaac. How he could feel the heat coming off of his body and hear his rapid heartbeat and smell him. He smelled like sweat and dirt and soap, the one that Scott used. Isaac must’ve used it this morning in the shower. Scott liked the idea of Isaac smelling like him.

“You don’t have to just say that. You can’t just say that, without meaning it,” Isaac said, but he looked as if he wanted Scott to tell him that he was wrong. He wanted it desperately.

“I told you, I mean it. I love you, Isaac,” he said for the third time. A ghost of a smile crept up on Isaac’s face and leaned closer to Scott. Acutely aware of exactly where they were, Scott glanced around the bus to make sure nobody was watching them. To his surprise, nobody was. Not even Allison, who seemed too deep in conversation with Lydia and Stiles to notice anything.

Scott looked back up to Isaac and instantly felt their lips press together, softly, as if Isaac was holding back. That was over quickly though, and he felt his hands creep into Isaac’s curls and Isaac’s hands snake up his back, the pressure between their lips increasing. Isaac pulled back and Scott made a small sound of disappointment.

Isaac laughed slightly, and Scott was glad to see a genuine smile back on his face. “Slow down. We _are_ on a bus full of people, including your ex-girlfriend and nosey best friend.”

Scott was about to point out that Stiles wasn’t that nosey, but instead laced his fingers in Isaac’s. It was a tiny, minute gesture compared to what he wanted to do, but he figured it would do until they got back home and Scott could do whatever he liked to Isaac in his own home.

Scott found himself leaning into Isaac’s shoulder, not really caring how it looked. It felt right, his head resting in the crook of Isaac’s neck, his tan skin against Isaac’s, pale and hot. Scott glanced up to see a small smile on his face, his eyes fluttered closed as if he were pretending to be asleep, but was really too aware of Scott being so close to him to nap.

Scott smiled too, and closed his eyes, his head resting against Isaac and their hands laced together for the duration of the rest of the bus ride.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I get Mclahey feels after an ep like that and stay up until three in the morning writing. The title's from the Killers' song Read My Mind because I honestly couldn't come up with anything better. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
